Facad
by Midnight Forests
Summary: Bella and Edward did it be4 he left. What happens? Did she get pregnant? Will they get back together when they run into each other? Sorry bad summary Dont want to ruin the beginning of the story. There will be better summary at the beginning of chapter 3.
1. UGH! Newton!

I pull my baby, a red Koenigsegg CCX , carefully into a space. I check my human self in my mirror. My brown hair, olive skin, and brown eyes, just like my mother. Before climbing out of my car I take deep breath preparing for all the stares of being a new kid.

My mom and I are really vampires if you already didn't know that. We wanted to get away from all the royal living and have a somewhat normal life.

You see, mom and I are part of the Volturi which are people who live in Italy in Volterra who "take care" of problems in the vampire world. Like newborn armies, someone revealing us to a human, or something different. There are four rulers. It use to be three until my mom came along. The rulers are Aro, Marcus, Cr, and my mom. My mom is the queen and Aro, Marcus, and Cr are the kings. And because my mom is the queen, I'm a princess so I sometimes have a say in stuff.

But we (me and my mom) wanted a brake from all that stuff so we moved to my mom's home town, Forks. It's a little town in Washington that gets ton of rain so it would be easy for us to blend in, even though we wouldn't have a problem anyways with my mom being able to turn us human. It's actually really cool having a mother who is really powerful with her having like…every single gift a vampire can have.

So here I am, in the parking lot of Forks High School. I never went to a school in my life though since I always had private tutors in Volterra. My mom said as a human I could eat food and sleep if I wanted too, but I still had my vampire strength, agility, and gifts. The same goes to her. The only thing is, I had to be careful of what I say incase there's other vampires in town even though they wouldn't know we're vampires-it's just a precaution.

Our story was that we moved here from Italy after a couple years of studying there, that's why we have such fluent speaking of Italian. My mom is 38 and I'm 17, even though I'm really 18 and she's really 18. It's just our cover story so know one is suspicious. Since my mother would have had me with a guy, we made up a guy named Riley Simmons and he left before I was born so we don't have to make excuses why no-one has seen him.

As I get out of my car, I look around at all the teenagers looking my way with curious eyes. I slowly make my way up to the main office while feeling eyes burn on my back. I suck in a breathe and almost freeze from smelling vampires, six vampires, but keep my cover up.

Six vampires. Wow. That's a large coven. Only have I heard of one coven being that big. The Olympic Coven or more known as the Cullen Family. But..it can't be. It can't. They wouldn't be in this town now.

I shake my head and enter the office. I walk up to the front desk and greet the lady there.

"Hello, my name is Re-Isabella Marie Swan and I'm are to pick up my times table," I politely say.

The women looks up and smiles. "Ah, yes. Isabella. You look just like your mother. I've heard so much about her. Such a kind soul," she chatters.

I smile and wait 'till she's down rummaging around. Of course I look like my mother, she's the one who created my look.

"Here you are sweetie." She hands me a sheet of paper. "Have a nice day hon.," I hear her call to me as I walk out of the office and into the crowded hallway.

As I'm walking to lunch a boy with a baby face and blonde hair comes walking besides me. I look at my feet and keep walking to the cafeteria.

"Hey. I'm Danny Newton," he introduces himself. I just nod my head knowing "who" he is. The kid of Mike Newton, the annoying, little perverted minded boy.

"So…I was wondering if you wanted to sit with my friends, my sister, and I?" he asks.

I shrug and open the doors of the cafeteria while keeping my eyes trained on the tiled floor.

"Cool! Alright, follow me. We're sitting over here," he says.

I sigh and reluctantly follow. It's not like I have any other place to sit. We get to the table and Danny sits down. I stand there feeling awkward.

"Come on Bella, sit down," Danny says with a mouth full.

I groan internally and sit. I look up to see a black hair girl with glasses sitting next to a brown haired dude, Danny, and a brunette girl sitting next to me. I fidget with the hem of my red blouse.

Danny swallows and points to the girl next to me. "This is my irritating sister, Brittany." As he says this, the girl Brittany rolls her eyes while looking at her finger nails. Continuing, he points to the girl next to him. "This is Lucy and next to her is Brian." He points to the dude.

I nod and then look around the lunch room. There's people who are snorting at one table, a group of girls in black sitting there silently, a table with teenagers and instruments, and a table with these god like creatures sitting there barely touching there food.

I suck in a breathe. The one with blonde hair snaps her head up and looks at me. I quickly look away. No, no, no. This can't be happening. I thought they weren't suppose to be here. I shake my head rapidly, then stop noticing everyone at the table is looking at me as though I'm crazy. I smile shyly and take a bit of the sandwich in front of me.

I swallow hard, just getting use to swallow food again. I lean toward Britt beside me and whisper, "Who are they?"

She gazes at me questioningly. "Who?"

I jerk my head at the table behind us. "Them. The six sitting over there."

She turns her head toward them and smiles slightly. She turns back toward me.

"Oh they're the Cullens. They just moved here a couple weeks ago from Alaska."

I nod and look at my tray. I can't believe this. They're weren't suppose to be here. After all these years, now they decide to just come back here to Forks. I sigh and play with my food.

I look over my shoulder at them and my eyes catch the gold hair of Edward Mason Cullen the mind reader, but not my mind. I roam my eyes over the rest of them. Alice Cullen the pixie one and physic who's sitting next to blonde guy who's Jasper Hale the empath. Rosalie Hale who is the extremely beautiful one, even though she wouldn't beat me or my mom if we were vampires and the one who looked at me before who's sitting next to the bulky, strong one, Emmett Cullen her mate. Then the last one who I have no clue who it is. Probably someone who joined them after they left here long time ago. The girl has silky blonde hair and she's clinging to Edward like a bimbo.

I look away and shake my head again. Of course he would of found a mate. It's just what you would expect. I sigh and get up.

"Hey, where you going?" Lucy questions with a worried expression on.

I smile a small smile. "I'm just going to get my stuff from my locker and head to my next class, so I'll get there on time since I don't really know this school, I thought it would give me plenty of time," I lie.

She smiles back and nods. I smile once more, throw my food out, and head to my locker.

I rest my elbow on the biology table and rest my cheek on my hand, waiting for everyone else to get here and this class can end. I really just want to go home and away from the Cullens. I really don't need to run into them. I sigh and close my eyes. A second later I hear the class file in. I open my eyes to see Edward Cullen standing next to my lap table. My eyes widen a fraction. He smiles slightly and sits down beside me. I clutch my hands together and scoot my chair as far as possible. He glances at me quickly. If I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't be able to see it, but because I am I did. I look anywhere besides him. I see Danny glaring at Edward and his sister glaring at me. I roll my eyes and take deep breathes, even if it didn't help one bit. The teacher walks into the classroom and drops packets on his desk. He looks around the classroom and spots me. A grin spreads across his face.

"Ah, we have a new student. Won't you introduce yourself just incase no-one knows you yet," he says, indicating me. I nod and stand up. "Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella and I moved here from Italy with my mom."

I sit back down and everyone claps for no reason. I roll my eyes and wait for the teacher to give instructions. The rest of the class went okay. Quiet with a whisper here and there. I had to examine particles with a microscope, but Edward did most of the work. I don't know why. I just think he wanted to get out of there as fast as I wanted to. Now I'm walking out of the school to my car. I skim my hand across my car with admiration, well until I spot the Cullens walking over to me. I sigh and lean against it until they got here.

"HI! I'm Alice Cullen," the pixie girl who's bouncing up and down says.

I nod and look at all of them, waiting for her to continue. I don't know why she's even bothering. They're not suppose to interact with "humans", even though I'm a vampire, they don't know that. Maybe it has to do with my name being Isabella Swan. You never know.

"These are my siblings. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and Tanya," she indicates to all of them.

Oh, so the blonde bimbo is Tanya. Hmm...perfect name for her. I smiles slightly from the thought. I look over at Edward to see his forehead scrunched up. Ha! He can't read my mind. Duh! I do have a shield over me. I smirk and cross my arms over my chest satisfied.

"And this is," she says, pointing to the empath beside her. "Jasper, my ma-boyfriend."

I smile kindly. "Nice to meet you all." _Not._

Alice smiles brightly and jumps me with a hug. I freeze and then relax. Knowing that if I freeze longer than more then a second when it's just a hug, I would seem suspicious. I awkwardly pat her on the back, smiling a little.

She lets go after a couple of minutes since we're getting stares. I chew my bottom lip and look anywhere except at them, especially Edward.

"So Bella, would you want to come home and meet our parents?" Alice asks.

I snap my head toward her in shock. Did she just ask me to come over? No, no. I just assumed I heard her say that. I shake my head.

"Oh. Okay. I just thought my parents would like to meet you," Alice frowns.

Oh shit. She did ask that. I sigh and smile sadly.

"I'm sorry. But I think my mom would like me to help her unpack everything," I lie hoping they don't catch it.

Alice smiles. "Okay! Maybe another time."

I nod my head. "Yeah. What about you all come over to my house. I bet my mom would _love _to meet you. Bring your parents." With that, I jump into my car and drive away.

* * *

**Hey everyone. Okay I hope you enjoyed this story. I know, the summary was really bad. But on chapter 3, hopefully, there will be a better summary. It all depends on how the next chapter of this goes. If it'll explain something. If it doesn't, well then no summary. Trust me. This story is way better than the summary. I just don't want to ruin the plot and the secret to this story. Also this account this story is on, Midnight Forests, is own by two people. Me and my friend. My other account is Selene Hudor Midnight and my friends account is Hara Pendraira. I wrote several other stories on my other account and so did Hara. If you want, go check them out want. Anyways, I really hope you keep reading this story. It will be good...well everyone has different opinions so I don't know if you will. The point is, don't stop reading it. It'll get better. Well, that's it. Don't forget to review. Oh and I wrote this chapter by the way.**

**Fly On,**

**Midnight Forests**

**P.S. PLEEASSEE REEEVVIIIEEWW! Click the review bottom. Yes bellow this in the middle. It's blue. Come on, click it. PLEASE! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2, Why does God hate me?

I swerve into my driveway and see my mother with her arms crossed over her chest and her face hard. I gulp and get out. I walk up to her cautiously with a small smile on my face.

"So….how was your day mom?" I ask, trying to stall the question she wanted to ask me.

She rolls her eyes. "Don't "mom" me. Why the hell did you invite the freakin' Cullens here? You know, don't even answer that. Just don't say _anything _that will get them suspicious. Okay?"

I nod quickly. "I won't. Promise."

She nods and turns around. She heads into the house. I follow her and plop down onto the couch and let out my breathe. I close my eyes and rest my head against the back of the couch.

"Nessie, you know our cover story right? You remember it?" my mother questions.

I sigh and bob my head in a yes gesture.

"You sure?" she asks.

I sigh again. "Yes ma. You're my mother and the 2nd Isabella Marie Swan. I'm the 3rd Isabella Marie Swan. Your mother died at the age of 39 and you were 18. You met someone in college and you thought you really loved him and so you made love to him. Then after he found out you were pregnant with me, he broke up with you. You had me at the age of 21. Then when I was 15 we both moved to Italy to study and learn about the history there. Then we decided to move back here so we could see how much Forks changed. I would be enrolled in High School and you would work at the diner."

She smiles brightly and nods. "Perfect. You got every detail. That's good because they're going to want to know who we are and stuff. Oh and I'm going to put in one more thing," she says.

I raise my eyebrows. "And what's that?"

"That we know about him and his family. We know that they are vampires. But we won't tell them unless they ask if we know. Though I doubt they will since we aren't even suppose to know since we're "human"," she explains.

I nod and lay out onto the couch.

"So..how was the rest of school?" she questions, leaning against the bar.

I bark a laugh. "Oh my god! You wouldn't believe it. The descendent of Mike Newton, the baby faced boy who use to have a huge crush on you, that one, lives here in town. He has a sister and she acts just like Jessica Stanley."

Her eyes widen. "No way."

I nod my head. "Yeah, and he's just like Mike. His name is Danny and his sister is Brittany. Oh and I think I've met Angela's descendent. Her name is Lucy and then the descendent of Eric. His name is Brian."

She shakes her head. "Wow. I guess none of them left Forks. But I wonder how Angela did and who she married. The same goes with Eric," she sighs. "I really thought those two would of stayed together. They were so perfect for each other," she sadly says.

I smile sadly. "Yeah I know. The stuff you told me about them, I would of thought they would of stayed together."

She nods her head with a glum look on her face and heads into the kitchen. I sigh. I guess that's it for talking today. I really wish my mother was happier. I've seen the photos of her friends and the Cullens. I've heard all the stories she had. I've heard about Jacob Black and the wolves. Everything. Some stories she would get sad, some she would be happy, and others she would laugh about. But any time she would mention her friends, she would stop talking. I think because she didn't really hang out with them after or before Edward left and really regrets that. And oh, when she mentions Charlie she just looses it.

I sigh and close my eyes once more, letting all the images in my mind roam free, even the painful ones my mom showed me.

I park into the same parking space as yesterday and open my door. I slowly get out and head into the school, not even bothering to see if the Cullens are here yet. I sluggishly walk to my locker, my mom's memories still on my mind. I open up my locker and grab my stuff for my first class, History. I sling my bag over my shoulder and head down the hall.

I hear feet jogging toward me. I glance up to see Danny coming toward me with his sister trailing behind, texting. I sigh and keep walking.

"Hey Bella. What's up?" he breathlessly says.

"Nothing," I mumble.

"Oh really? Well, will you go to the movies with me tonight?" he asks.

I shake my head. "No-thank you. I have something to do tonight. Sorry."

I quickly walk away into the Math classroom. I get myself situation at my desk and then take out my book, Wuthering Heights. Mine and my mothers favorite book. I open to the page I was at last and start reading._ Earnshaw, it's a blessing your wife has been spared to leave you this son. When she came, I felt convinced we shouldn't keep her long;and now, I must tell you, the winter will probably finish her. Don't take on, and fret about it too much: it can't be helped. And besides, you should have known better than to choose such a-_

"Miss Swan, can you please put the book down. Class has started," the teacher demands, braking me out of my reading faze.

I sigh and nod my head. "Yes Mr. Freen."

I shut my book after placing my bookmark and slide it into my bag.

"Alright. Now since Miss Swan is paying attention, we can get on with the lesson," he explains.

I look down at my desk and fiddle with my fingers. I really wish I can just go back home and back to sleep. I don't want to be here, definitely since I smell a vampire in this room.

"Well class, today we are going to be reading about the Civil War and then I'll be pairing up people to do a certain project. Now open your book up to page 234 and we can get started."

I grab my history book from my bag and flip open to the right page. When the class is all ready. He starts to call on people to read. I start to zone out thinking of all the pranks and games I did with Felix and Demetri back in Volterra.

"Alright!" I hear the teacher call. "Now I'll pair up you guys-and girls up to do this project."

Oh shit! We're already done? I guess I zoned out longer than I thought.

"Mr. Hale you'll be with Miss Swan," the teacher says after looking down at his clipboard.

My eyes widen and I glance to the back of the room where Jasper is sitting just as shocked.

Oh god! Why does God hate me? I didn't do anything wrong. I've never drank human blood or commit suicide. I groan and cover my face with my hands. This day can't get worse-wait it can. They're all coming over today. Whoo-hoo. Great! _Not!_

I saunter to my car, trying to seem not in a rush. I don't really want to run into Mike and I'm hoping the Cullens forgot that they were suppose to meet with my mom and I at our house. I unlock my car and open my door. Before I could get in, I hear the bell like voice of Alice. I groan inwardly and face her with a big fake smile.

"Hey Bella. My parents said that they're just outside the school grounds, so when they see use head out, they're follow us," she explains.

I nod my head. Of course they wouldn't forget, they are vampires.

"Okay, well we can head there now. Follow me," I reply, not so happy.

I climb into my car and start it. I look in my revere mirror and see them all start their car. I sigh and pull out, heading to my house with a Porsche, Volvo, and another silver car following.

When we all pull up to my house, my mother is standing there with a smile on her face. I jump out of my car and go up to her.

"Sorry mom. I really am," I whisper, far to low for the Cullens to hear.

She just nods slightly and keeps on smiling.

"Hello Miss Swan. I'm Carlisle Cullen. Thank you for having us," Carlisle says, shaking hands with my mom.

My mom smiles. "It's no problem Dr. Cullen. No problem at all. Won't you all come in."

She opens up the front door and heads into the Rec. Room. She waves her hand toward the chairs and couch.

"Please sit."

They all sit and my mom and I pull up chairs from the kitchen.

"Oh, Miss Swan. Please take my seat, I'll take the chair," Esme says and stands up.

My mother shakes her head. "Oh no. It's fine."

Esme just smiles and sits back down.

We all sit there in absolute silence. I fiddle with my hands while my mom chews on her bottom lip. After about tens minutes in silence, Carlisle brakes it.

"So these are my children, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward," Carlisle introduces. "And Tanya is the one sitting by Edward. She moved with us from her family in Alaska."

My mother nods and smiles at all of them. "I'm Isabella Marie Swan-the second. And you already know my daughter. She's Isabella Swan the third."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Miss Swan," Esme smiles.

"Please call me Izzy," my mother says.

"Okay, you can call me Esme," she replies.

"And you can call me Carlisle," Mr. Cullen says.

My mother nods her head. "Okay, well was there any other reason why my daughter invited you here?"

Just then Emmett speaks. "We knew your mother."

His family shoots him glares while my mother raises her eyebrows.

"What Emmett means is that we heard about her," Alice quickly adds.

My mother smiles. "Ah yes. I've heard a lot of people talk about her saying that she was a kind, loving, caring person. Especially to her father. They both use to go to the diner where I work at a lot."

They all nod their heads agreeing. I start to get bored so I stand up.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go up to my room. Please carry on talking," I say and hurry up the stairs.

**I-POV (Izzy's *mother* Point of View)**

"Sorry about my daughter's rudeness. She doesn't like just sitting," I apologize.

They all nod their heads in understanding.

"Well, is there anything you would like to eat? Drink?" I question.

"Oh no. We are quite fine, but thank you," Esme kindly says.

I nod my head and go into the kitchen to get myself a glass of water. I come out and they're all where they were before. I sit back down and tap my fingers of my cup.

"So, would you like to know anything particular?" I ask.

Rosalie speaks up. "Yes. I would like who your father."

I scrunch up my head. "Why would you like to know?"

She freezes catching her mistake, but quickly shrugs. "Oh no reason at all. I just would like to know. And who's Bella's father."

I just nod my head. "Well, I actually don't know my father. He left my mother before he knew she was pregnant and she never told me who he was. But I know she had me at the age of 21 and she died at the age of 39 and I was 18," I explain. "For Re-Bella's father his name is Riley."

"Where is Riley now?" Jasper asks.

I sigh, acting sad. "Well, I was in my last year of college and I met Riley. After college we stayed together. I thought I really loved Riley and that he loved me. So we took the next step and had...uh...you know. A couple weeks later I found out I was pregnant. I was over joyed. I couldn't believe I was going to have a child. I thought Riley would be happy too, but he wasn't. When I told him, he was furious and said he didn't want me anymore-and left. I was devastated. I couldn't believe he just up and left without a goodbye," I sob.

I whip the tears that escaped my eyes away and sniffle a little to clear my nose. I look at all of the Cullens to see them have hurt and sad expressions on. Only if they new what really happened, they would be in more pain. I sigh and whip my eyes once more.

"When my daughter was the age of 15 we both moved to Italy to study. That's why we are so fluent in Italian. Then just this year, we both wanted to move back to my mother and mine home town. So here we are," I explain.

They all give me a little smile and tears are brimming their eyes, tears that will never fall.

I sigh. "But we are both happy. We have a great relationship together and nothing can brake that."

Esme smiles. "Well that is a sad and happy story. I'm glad you guys got the happy ending."

I smile sadly. Only if she new the real story.

"Yes we did. Didn't we?" I say.

Carlisle looks around and spots the clock and his eyes widen.

"I'm sorry Mis-Izzy, but we should be going. We still have to do stuff today. I'm very sorry." He stands up and his family follows him.

I nod and lead them to the door. "It's alright. It was nice to you meet you y'll. I hope your visit was pleasant."

Esme turns around and hugs me. I freeze, shocked, but then hug her back. She pulls back and gives me a grin.

"Don't worry honey, we did. Why don't you and your daughter come to our house in todays after you're all situated?" she asks.

I nod and grin. "We would love to. Thank you for inviting us. Well goodbye, have a good night."

They all wave bye and get into their cars. I watch them drive away a sad smile on my face. I wish I could tell them the truth. But what would they think? They would probably stay away from me. They didn't want me before they won't want me now. I sigh and shut the door, my mind reeling.

* * *

**Okay I know nothing really exciting happened. I didn't really know what exactly I wanted to happen. But this is just a between seen. Everything will lead up to something. Don't worry. I'm still debating of putting the new summary in the beginning of the next chapter. It's hard to know if it'll give away everything or if it won't. I don't think it won't since this chapter kinda gives the secret away anyways. Well, that's it. Please review or PM us. THANKS! Don't worry, a clue will be giving out in the next chapter for something. You might not think so, but they're will be. Well don't forget to review or message us. Thank you readers.**

**Fly On,**

**Midnight Forests**

**(a.k.a Selene Hudor Midnight & Hara Pendraira)**

**P.S. We don't own anything except the plot and actions of the characters. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3, Cullen Plan

Another day in this hell hole they call a 'high school'.

Currently I'm sitting in English, with Mrs. Copper leturing on about Shakespeare. No I think its more like a fan girl going crazy over one of those teen pop stars. It's actually quit entertaining to see her rave on and on about this Shakespeare person.

But I can't seem to stop thinking about mom. I mean, the look on her face when they left it was just so tortured and saddend that it killed me just to look but there was something else there too. Forgiveness? I dont get it, everything they did to her and she was just going to run back to them like nothing ever happen. I love my mom but I dont think I could live with seeing her hurt the way she was when they left her.

Is she really just going to take them back?

If it was me I would get...

"That's it!" I shout. Standing from my sit.

"Is there a problem Miss Swan?" Mrs. Copper asks irritation dripping in her voice.

"Nope, everything is fantastic," I respond with the biggest goofy grin on my face.

Mrs. Copper goes back to swooning over Shakespeare while I'm just to think of a plan to get back at the Cullen clan.

The bell rang signaling the end of the hour.

Walking out of class, making my way to the lunch room, I remember a person who would be more then willing to help. Have plan set. I begin with phase one.

Making the Cullens Pay.

Walking into the room I don't even waste time. Spoting the Cullens table, I start making my way there.

The Cullens snap there heads up as soon as they hear my foot steps coming.

Alice and Emmet grin and wave but the rest look bored or in Tanya and Rosalise case, glares.

I sit in the empty seat in between Alice and Rosalie.

"So why were you guys so interesting in my grandmother yestarday?" No need beating around the bush.

They all look shocked to say the least at my question or maybe the blutness. Who knows?

"What?" Cowboy asks. Oh yeah, I gave them all nicknames.

"My grandma. Why the interest?" I ask once again.

"Well, like our father said we-they knew her." Teddy-bear answers.

"Oh, then I will just have to talk to them instead," I signal the bait.

"Talk about what?" Got yea.

"My grandma." All the Cullens are looking as if they were putting every word down to memory now.

"We can tell them," Penny explains.

"Sure, okay well the thing is my mom just found out that she has another sibling, an older brother to be exact. Im not suppose to tell anybody this but that is the real reason we moved here," I informs smoothly.

The Cullen gasp at the information and turned looking at Edward. I can see they were talking with the mind thingy. He moves his head slightly side to side in like a no manner that I wasn't suppose to see.

"So where is he?" Pixie asks.

"Who's the father?" Ice queen asks as pixie asks her question.

"His father was some teenager from La Push. I even heard he was in a gang." That should give them some clues.

"La Push?" Penny questions.

"Yeah, he was in a gang. Oh, what was the name. Projet..No..Predeters... No...Oh I got the Protecters. Yeah thats right. He was part of the La Push gang back then. I think that moms brother is in the gang with his sons," I say putting the icing on the cake. If they don't get the hints now they will never know.

But by the look on there face they knew who I'm talking about.

"Jacob Black?" Teddy-bear asks confused.

"Yeah, thats him. I think he's still alive. I'm going to go down there and see them soon." Then an idea comes to me. "Want to come?" I say excitedly.

"No, we cant. We have to pack for our camping trip today," Penny quickly comments.

"OK, well catch you later," I say as I get up from my seat.

They wave or give short nods. I walk quickly out of ear shot of the Cullens and took out my phone and dial the one person who could help with my plans.

"Hello," an older husky voice answers.

"Do want to know what happen to Isabella Swan?" I quiz.

"Who is this?"

"I'm Isabella's daughter."

"What do you know?" anger showed in his voice.

"I know alot Jacob Black," I say before hanging up the phone. He has a lot to think about before I pay him a visit.

* * *

**Oh no. What did Renesmee done? :P What will happen? Will Izzy find out what her daughter is up to? Will Renesmee's plan work or will everything fall open? Who knows...well of course we do. :P Oh by the way Hara Pendraira wrote this chapter. I just fixed stuff in it. Like spelling. Well the next chapter should be up soon. I'm thinking of Hara Pendraira write the next one since the chapter I want to do is the one where Izzy and Renesmee go to the Cullens' house. Well, I hope you liked this chapter and sorry about it's shortness. But you'll have a lot of imagining what will happen. Please don't forget to review or message us on our profile. Thanks readers.**

**Fly On,**

**Midnight Forests**

**P.S. We don't own anything except the plot and sayings of the characters. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!**


End file.
